Troublemaker
by CherryBlossom201
Summary: Konoha High appears to be your typical high school. Its filled with people with different backstories and mindsets. Like many schools before it, it has been tasked with a rather peculiar student. Haruno Sakura appears to be just another troublemaker. However, nothing is as it seems.


Summary: Konoha High appears to be your typical high school. Its filled with people with different backstories and mindsets. Like many schools before it, it has been tasked with a rather peculiar student. Haruno Sakura appears to be just another troublemaker. However, nothing is as it seems.

 **Bold writing = Black Zetsu**

* * *

A loud noise shocked the girl from her slumber. Slowly, she cracked her emerald eyes open and peered through her lashes at the small clock by her bedside. Realization ran through her. School was today which meant she was late. A loud groan covered the persistent beep of the alarm. A milky white hand made its way out of the burrito that was Haruno Sakura in the early hours of the morning to shut off the annoying sound. She threw off the blankets wrapped around her and set her bare feet on the cool wood flooring. She was already late so why rush? Yawning, she opened her closet and grabbed the school uniform. She eyed it distastefully. The designers obviously had no sense of fashion. Despite her eyes exclaiming their disgust, she grabbed the shirt and slipped it on. After she had finished with the skirt, she pulled the knee high socks on and stepped into her chosen shoes.

She had finished her morning routine in a timely fashion and was soon making her way down the hallway of her one story house. She grabbed her bag from the floor and left the house.

* * *

Sakura POV

The classroom was nothing special. It was neat and tidy. Desks were lined in columns and had enough space for someone to walk in between the desks. Due to my late arrival, students were already seated. I spotted an open seat on the left side of the classroom in the back. Ignoring the comment from the teacher about my tardiness, I sat in the chair. The teacher reintroduced himself to the class with a stare directed towards me. I grinned. If he wants to play that way then so be it. I needed some fun anyway. Soon, he let the class socialize and sat down in his chair. Looks like its time to observe this silver haired brat!

He's rather invested in that book, isn't he? Its strange this school allows him to read a porn novel in the middle of class. It would be a shame if something were to happen to that bo-

"S-sakura-san?" A timid raven haired girl stood beside my desk. I looked at her with a gentle smile, trying to ease her nerves.

"What is it?" Okay. I admit that may have not been the best choice of words seeing as the girl started to tremble. What a precious child. A blonde girl walked towards the girl and gave her an encouraging smile. They must be friends since the girl's trembling was getting better.

"Hinata and I were wondering if you wanted to be friends. After all, this is your first year here." The girl spoke with a hint of confidence in her voice. She seemed to be one of those popular girls. Her hair was in a neat ponytail and her uniform was free of also had a nice figure. However, she lacked the cakey layer of makeup that was typical plastered onto the popular girls faces. Her makeup was simple and well done. Her lips were glossed and her eyelashes were darkened with mascara. She wore a thin layer of foundation too. She wasn't one of those snobby girls who thought they were better than everyone. At least, that's the impression the girl made. Her friend, Hinata, also appeared to be a nice girl. Despite her being just as pretty, she definitely did not have the same confidence as the blonde. It wouldn't be awful to become friends with them. It would be a good idea to become well acquainted with the school.

"I would appreciate it"

* * *

"Judging by the grin you gave Kakashi-sensei, I should tell you about the Akatsuki." Now that got me slightly confused. What the hell is the akatsuki?Some form of police?

"The Akatsuki is an organization within the school. The Akatsuki's purpose is to keep the peace at Konoha High. Hey-Don't laugh! I'm serious!"Small giggles made their way out of my throat. The idea of a little school organization trying to keep _peace_ at a high school was ridiculous. It's a fucking high school!

"The Akatsuki isn't a joke!Stop laughing!Do you want us to get killed!?"My laughter slowly stopped but I kept my grin.

"Killed?Are they some type of gang rather than a school organization?"I questioned with curiosity coursing through my veins. This Akatsuki may be fun to play with after all.

"Err. They are a school organization but...only because their leader is the principals son and they are very effective in removing all the evidence.," Ino bit her lower lip and looked around cautiously. Was it honestly that bad to mention the group?," Listen...Just don't stick your noise where it doesn't belong and don't cause trouble. It won't end well for you." Rolling my eyes, I grinned.

"I'll leave you guys out of it but I'm not changing my attitude for a bunch of pricks."


End file.
